<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Lights by adamdsolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293462">Christmas Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamdsolo/pseuds/adamdsolo'>adamdsolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Logan Lucky (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan is a Sweetheart, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Holidays, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Soft Clyde Logan, Southern Gentleman Clyde Logan, clyde is kinda a dom, idk if this counts as a breeding kink, kinda cock warming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:23:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamdsolo/pseuds/adamdsolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is your first Christmas in town and your bakery is getting lots of business because of the holidays. When Clyde comes in to talk to you he's greeted with a huge crowd. He leaves unable to tell you what he'd been building up the courage to say to you after months. But will he come back?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas to those who celebrate! I've been wanting to write a Clyde one-shot for a while now and I felt like a Christmas theme with him would be fun! So, I hope you enjoy this!! I feel like I never do Clyde justice when I write him but I tried haha! Hope everyone has a great holiday!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Business at your bakery had been booming with the Christmas holiday coming up. You’d been pulling late nights at the shop getting your ever-popular gingerbread cookies ready to bake in the morning because you would sell out of them every day.</p><p>Your regular customers would come in and be shocked at the crowds the holiday brought. One customer, in particular, seemed a bit disappointed at the crowds only because it didn’t give him enough time with you.</p><p>Clyde was a sweetheart. He was incredibly tall and broad with a scruffy beard and beautiful, wavy hair that fell just to his shoulders. He came into the bakery every morning whether it was to buy something or not. He just wanted to see <em>you</em>.</p><p>You had just moved into town, and he was completely captivated by you. He’d never seen a more beautiful woman in his life and he just had to have you. He had been working up the nerve to ask you out for weeks and today <em>was</em> going to be the day but, you were swamped.</p><p>“Hey Clyde,” you said with a smile as you saw his large frame enter through the small door of your crowded bakery.</p><p>He looked around for a moment somewhat shocked by the crowd. “Hi darlin, busy today hmm?”</p><p>He always called you that and every time it sent butterflies throughout your body. “Yeah seems like it,” you said playfully, “sorry Clyde.” You could see something was on his mind and you felt bad that you couldn’t stop and talk to him like usual.</p><p>“It’s alright, I’ll come back some other time.” He smiled back at you as he walked out the door. You felt your heart sink watching him leave. You hadn’t realized until now how much you enjoyed his company and how much you looked forward to seeing him every day.</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>You were just about to close up the shop for the day when the bells on the door jingled to announce someone’s entry.</p><p>“Sorry, we’re closed!” You yelled from behind the counter before seeing who it was. You turned to see Clyde standing just inside the door.</p><p>“Oh, Clyde! I’m sorry I didn’t know it was you,” you said, wiping your hands on your apron and walking over to greet him.</p><p>“Hey darlin sorry fer bargin in on ya at closin’ time but I jus wanted to ask ya somethin.”</p><p>“Oh, it's no problem! What’s up?” You were happy to see him. You had been thinking about him since he walked out of the shop this morning with a heavy look on his face.</p><p>There was a moment of silence as you could see him trying to work up the courage to say what he wanted. “Would ya like to accompany me to the park light show this evenin?” He was such a gentleman, you’d never met anyone like him. He was perfect. You wanted nothing more than to go with him and to maybe, finally, have him to yourself. But, you had hundreds of cookies that needed to be in the oven tomorrow morning.</p><p>You grabbed his hand in your own seeing how nervous he was asking you. “I would absolutely <em>love </em>to Clyde it’s just-” he cut you off.</p><p>“It’s ok ya don’t have to pretend like ya want to,” he said starting to pull away.</p><p>“No!” You almost screamed keeping a tight grip on his wrist. “It’s not like that, I just have gingerbread to make tonight and I probably won’t be finished in time.”</p><p>His eyes searched your face as if he was trying to decipher your lie. But it wasn’t a lie at all and when he discovered that, a small smile crossed his mouth. “What if I help ya? We might be able to get ya out of here faster.”</p><p>“You can bake?” You looked at him pleasantly surprised. He just smiled walking back to the kitchen. You followed him and started to pull out all the ingredients and equipment you needed.</p><p>Clyde was a huge help, taking your orders quietly and sometimes knowing exactly what you needed before you said anything. He grabbed a bag of flour when he saw you were low and opened it with a little too much force as the bag ripped, covering him in flour. You bust out laughing seeing his face and clothes coated in white.</p><p>He just stood there, mouth in a frown as you laughed and laughed. Eventually, your laugh was too contagious and he couldn’t help himself from letting out a chuckle.</p><p>“Think this is funny darlin?” He said, and you could tell from what you could see of his eyes, that it wasn’t going to end well for you. His hand grabbed a fist full of flour before you could react and threw it at you, hitting you right in the face.</p><p>Things quickly turned into a snowball fight of flour until you finally surrendered because you couldn’t breathe from all the laughing. You both stood there, huge smiles on your faces, covered in flour.</p><p>“Now you’ve really pushed our date back,” you said giggling. You could almost see Clyde’s cheeks blushing at your words through his flour-covered face. You never saw him move so quickly to clean up your mess. He let you continue with the cookies as he swept up and cleaned your dishes while occasionally dipping his finger in the cookie dough to get a taste.</p><p>“Clyde!” You said slapping his arm as his massive hand dipped in your bowl for the hundredth time. He just chuckled and went back to what he was doing. And before you knew it you were finished with just enough time to get to the town park for the light show.</p><p>You and Clyde worked to get yourselves cleaned up to look presentable. Clyde was finished before you were because all of a sudden it hit you. You were finally going on a date with him. You looked in the mirror and we’re devastated by your appearance. You tried hard to fix your hair and smooth out your clothes. Luckily you always carried lipstick and concealer in your bag.</p><p>Once you were satisfied, you walked out to meet Clyde who had fresh coffee in his hand and your coat draped over his arm. He helped you bundle up before walking outside and heading towards the park. Throughout the week you had learned the park light show was the most anticipated Christmas event for the town. You latched onto Clyde’s arm and snuggled into his side as you walked along the sidewalk. He made sure you were safe from the traffic putting himself between you and the street.</p><p>You saw the crowd of people all huddled together around a small stage and could hear the speaker welcoming everyone and kicking things off. You got there just in time to hear the announcer start the countdown. As she got to one, the whole park burst with light. You had never seen anything like it. Trees were donned with lights of all different colors, lighted figures, and seasons greetings were displayed throughout the empty spaces of the park. You could see Clyde watching your face, he wanted to take in every last drop of your reaction.</p><p>He had seen this every year, this time he wanted to see it through the eyes of someone who hadn’t before, someone he admired deeply. Your jaw had dropped at the sight and stayed that way as you turned to face him. His smile just grew as he motioned his head towards the path that had been laid out.</p><p>His strides were so long, he had to walk slowly in order for you to walk at a normal pace. It was freezing yet he was so warm as you held on tight to him. You talked and laughed together, getting to know one another even better. You had found out about the Logan family curse and that Clyde’s favorite breakfast food was burnt bacon.</p><p>It was so easy to talk to him and to admire him, you couldn’t keep your eyes off him. The thousands of lights reflecting in his eyes highlighting their honey-brown glow infused with the most envious green. He was absolutely beautiful, and your heart soared just at the thought of getting to spend the evening with him. How did you get so lucky?</p><p>Soon you found yourselves on a path lined with pine trees. Each one was lit with the warmest white lights except for one. One at the end was lit in bright red lights. You found it kind of strange that there was one red tree in what seemed like a sea of white. “What’s with the one red tree?” You looked up at Clyde on the verge of a laugh hoping he might explain there was some meaning behind it.</p><p>“Not sure darlin,” he said laughing at it himself. You both stopped walking as Clyde moved in closer to you making sure you were looking at that red tree. You felt the tickle of his beard against your ear as he whispered the sweetest words you’d ever heard.</p><p>“That’s what you’ll look like when I’m done with ya darlin. That’s a promise.” His soft baritone voice buzzed throughout your whole body as your head turned and your eyes met his. You wanted to kiss him so bad. And it was as if he had heard your thoughts because his hands were cupping your face ever so gently as his soft, plush, lips met your own. The kiss was deep and passionate, filled with months of desperation. And you returned it just as needy, just as wanting with butterflies erupting throughout your whole body. You couldn’t help the moan that escaped your parting lips and gave him the access you both wanted. He tasted of coffee and peppermint, it was addicting and you never wanted him to stop. But he did, forehead resting on your own as he took in deep breathes. You tugged on his jacket signaling him to return his lips to yours but he just chuckled.</p><p>“Let’s go back to ma place darlin,” he said, swiping his nose to bump your own.</p><p>“Yes,” you said breathlessly, “please.”</p><p>Clyde took your hand in his and led you away from the lights and to his trailer which wasn’t far.</p><p>Once you were finally in the comfort of his home, his mouth found yours again. It was even needier this time as both of you were moving quickly to shed your layers of clothing. He managed to guide you back into his bedroom before you broke away from him, hand resting on his strong chest.</p><p>“I’ve wanted this for so long,” he said, only managing to look at your hands. You grabbed his face in your hands forcing him to meet your gaze.</p><p>“Me too.” You said smiling. </p><p>And just like that, he was tugging at the hem of your sweater, silently pleading for it to come off. His clothes were off quicker than yours as he stood before you in only his boxers. If he wasn’t the sweetheart that he was, it would be very easy to be intimidated by Clyde. You just had to stop and look at him, his massive frame towering over you, his exposed flesh finally under your touch. Your fingers traced over every curve and divot of his muscles as he watched you with a dark lust in his eyes.</p><p>“Ok darlin off with this,” he said tugging at your bra strap. You unclasped the hooks and let your bra fall to the ground leaving you in only your panties. He admired you for a moment, raking over your body with his eyes. Then his gaze landed on your chest again. You felt your face blush from his gaze. You had always been insecure about your body but somehow he made you the most confident you'd ever felt. He watched as you moved to lay on the bed, spreading your legs so he could see the wetness that had already stained your panties.</p><p>“Well what are you waiting for,” you said coaxing him forward with your outstretched hand. Without thinking he reached towards you with his prosthetic hand. You could see when he noticed it but were quick to take it in your own. His eyes found yours as his face turned red. You hadn’t known Clyde long but from his mannerisms, you could tell he was insecure about it. But you didn’t mind one bit. You nudged him forward so he was kneeling between your legs.</p><p>His mouth found yours again before trailing kisses down your body. “Clyde,” you gasped as you felt his mouth at your core.</p><p>“Tell me what you want sweetheart. What do you want daddy to do to you?” His mouth coming back up to your breasts, taking each one in his mouth. Your body reacted to his words and his tongue swirling around your hardening nipples. Your hips bucked up into him seeking friction. You could feel his hard length against you as you continued your movements, desperate for him.</p><p>“I want you to make good on your promise daddy.” The word rolled off your tongue only making you more aroused. You could tell it did the same to him as he remembered the promise he made to you only minutes ago.</p><p>It didn’t take him long to release his throbbing cock from his pants. You couldn’t help but gulp at the sheer size of it. “You want ma cock darlin,” he said with a smile as he saw your eyes bulging at his length.</p><p>“Yes daddy,” you managed to choke out and with that, he was sliding your panties off and throwing them on the floor.</p><p>“Gotta get ya ready first darlin,” he said as his mouth found your clit. You moaned at the feeling as his tongue made fireworks spark throughout your entire body. You almost screamed when you felt him push two fingers into you, curling his fingers against your walls. He was working magic and you could feel yourself reaching your climax. He must have felt it too as you clenched around his fingers before he pulled them out.</p><p>“If yer gonna come darlin yer gonna do it on ma cock.” You whined at the loss but you weren’t needing for long. You felt his prosthetic rest on your hip as he guided his cock to your entrance. He pushed in slowly until he bottomed out as the stretch made you moan.</p><p>“Fuck darlin yer so tight for me.” He said, beginning to find his pace which meant finding your g-spot and hitting it every time. You knew you wouldn’t last long with the way he was making you feel. For it being so cold out you sure weren’t feeling it. You could feel the beads of sweat dancing along your hairline as Clyde nipped and sucked at your neck. You could feel your whole body heating up and turning red.</p><p>“So pretty darlin, ya look jus like that beautiful tree,” he grunted, “yer such a good girl.” His sweet praises had your body convulsing as your orgasm ripped through your body. “Oh, Clyde fuck-” you moaned as your body trembled beneath him. He continued his forceful thrusts, bringing you down from your high and chasing his own release. </p><p>“So good darlin, fuck- gonna fill ya up to the brim. Ya feel so good.” He was mumbling out words as he lost himself in the feeling of his orgasm taking over. You felt him twitch inside you as he coated your walls with a deep grunt. He stayed inside you keeping you warm as he collapsed on top of you. The weight was welcome. </p><p>His hair had fallen in his face and you moved to push some of it behind his ears taking in his glistening, red, face. Your eyes met and you felt the butterflies again. You didn’t think you’d ever get over the way he looked at you.</p><p>“Merry Christmas darlin,” he said placing a kiss on your lips.</p><p>“Merry Christmas Clyde,” you managed to get out before his lips were on you again and you couldn’t help but smile into it.</p><p>This would certainly be a Christmas to remember. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>